One 'Cold' Summer's Night Aboard Bart
by Liliths-cursed-pen
Summary: This is a One-shot/ Maybe possible continuation story about young woman's bad day that actual turns out to be a complete nightmare aboard one of SF's Bart Trains.


**One 'Cold' Summer's Night Aboard B.A.R.T**

By. Lilith's Cursed Pen

**Author's Note:**

Hello fans of Hellsing Ultimate Anime/Manga, I am writing an one-shot of well….Just make a wild guess ^_^.

I usually stick around Kuroshitsuji, but I've gotten slightly bored with it so…now I'm trying my hands at this one shot.

Anyhow, This is just a one-shot soooo….I'd hope you enjoy it.

**Rated M: For language and slight gore (btw this is sort of based on a recent true event, but sorry there weren't any real vampires lol)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Hellsing...thank you  
**

* * *

**Setting: **Oakland, CA…outside Oracle Stadium/ Bart Station

**Time: **7:50pm Friday Night

**Weather conditions**: Slight Overcast with a full Moon

* * *

"Fuck! How in the hell can my night get even worst!" angrily mumbled a mocha skinned woman tossing her HTC cell phone into her multicolored Tommy Hilfiger satchel.

Standing on the platform she hastily glanced up at the announcement box to check for the Richmond bound train arrival time.

"Hmm…ten minutes until it arrives." she said as she smacked her medium toned berry-wine lipstick full lips together in irritation.

Slightly closing her light brown eyes in a low roll, she stomped on forward towards one of the dark mahogany empty benches that were adorn all over the Bart platform.

Still angry from the abrupt '_lost phone connection' _the young woman lazily placed down her purse on the marked up bench and sat down as she crossed her legs and arms in a defensive fashion.

My god how she hated being stood-up again by her boyfriend for the third time this week. And not only that, her boss yelled at her for a minor mistake (that she didn't do on a important project). She hated that gorgon of a boss always berating her work with no real actual criticism. This is the kind of bullshit you don't want to constantly put up with ever!

It seemed like recently every time she suggest or mentions merely they meet up after work. He's always comes up with some kind of lame ass excuse not too.

Leaning her head up against a large promotional ad for **Visa Olympics**…she re-called the early, but brief conversation she had with him.

"_Hello? Babe?"_

"_Hi hun…can you hear me? _

"_Yes I can…just barely, but I need to talk to you…"_

"_About our meeting point?_

"_N-no" he said with hesitation_

"_What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"_

"_Please don't be mad, but I can't make it tonight."_

"_Hun… this the third time in two weeks! We never have any time together anymore? How about I met you at J.J's to-"_

"_I know, babe but…."_

"_Well I'm already down town at the Bart station you can come an pick me up! It's so…then it's the perfect time and besides I've been craving your 'delicious massages' for awhile."_

"_Ah, I'm sorry babe not tonight, but I-I gotta go over my mother's house for a family gathering. Maybe next time when I'm free we could go to the "city" and stay there over the whole-_ he said before her phone had completely cut him off. "Goddamn fucking flake!"

She sighed heavily as she watched passengers from the other arriving train dump them off on the other side of the platform heading off to the direction of the Oakland's Oracle Arena.

Just from the look of all the passengers who wore their favorite team colors and hats or had their teams jerseys on. She guessed that there was another home game tonight.

Although she wasn't into sports or baseball for that matter, thought of just going out with someone you love anywhere sounded real great.

But at last it doesn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon. Or ever for that matter. Which continued to sadden her greatly, the loneliness and uncertainly of not being with her significant other.

Anyhow, her attention was called away by the Richmond bound train blaring it's horns to alert all passengers of it's arrival.

"About damn time! I'm kind of freezing my ass off.." she said to herself in a huff as she stood up pulling down on her off white pencil skirt. Even though she wore a long sleeved tailored off-white** Bebe** suit, she still felt cold.

Which was very unusual this in late June, the weather for the past few days has been a bit weird to her liking, but then again being near the '**City by the Bay' **wasn't totally unusual.

As she quickly turned around to grab her multicolored Tommy Hilfiger satchel up from the bench, she accidentally dropped her cell phone.

"_That's odd? I thought I'd put in my purse." _using her knees to bend down to retrieve the phone off from the platform when another pair of hands suddenly picked it up for her.

Looking up into a rather tall man who wore an all charcoal suit with a deep red tie, black silk dress shirt, what seems to be riding boots, a strange orange tinted thick framed glasses and bone straight long dusky dark tresses. Smirked at the mocha skinned woman as he handed her phone.

"Uh…uh oh thank you sir." she said sweetly as she stammered up viewing herself in the reflection of his orange glasses. As she began to reach for the phone from him, he suddenly took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"My…**pleasure**." he replied in his deep smooth voice while continue to stare at the surprised woman. _"Wow...so handsome." _she thought to herself as she slowly peeled her hand and herself away from his haunting gaze.

Hurrying towards the Bart train's door she couldn't help but to feel him still watching her. Ignoring the tall grinning man she finally hopped on board the train and off she went.

Once on board she tried to find an empty seat amongst tired and restless late business crowd to sit down… which to her dismay where none.

Again sighing to herself in disappointment she had to travel further back to the other car to search for another empty seat. Once arrived in the last train car she spotted one in the far back corner way from the huge huddle of standing passengers.

Politely excusing herself through the crowd she rushed to seat herself. Once done, she was rather relieved and relaxed herself down into the faded seat. Just briefly closing her light browns she thought or felt someone blowing softly into her ear.

Alarmed she quickly grasped her ear and sat up looking around wide-eye amongst the crowd, to her surprise she saw nobody was near her. Slightly feeling a bit stupid she sunk back into the seat.

Turning her attention away from the noisy passengers conversation amongst each other. She listlessly gazed out the window watching the train wiz by the homes that dotted the hillside of upper Berkeley. Just sitting there viewing the whole solemn scenery of it all never gets boring.

when suddenly she caught a glimpse of something rushing past the window. It was too quick of a blur to tell what it was.

Shaking her head and blinking her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The young woman just quietly laughed it off to herself as nothing more than her wild imagination. And then once again reclined back into the semi soft seat.

Being on Bart for less than an hour (**8:20PM**), watching people get off and on made her squirm around in intensively in her Brown snake-skinned stiletto pumps.

Before she could slip off her shoes to give her aching feet a rest, there out of the corner of her eye...she saw a familiar face. It's that man from before, but something is different about him.

Besides wearing those weird Elton John-ques orange tinted glasses from before, he also wore a wide red brimmed hat and large red overcoat/duster?

_"Oooo-kay, uh...I know it's a bit cool this evening, but isn't he doing it too much? I hoped he knows it's not winter."_she whispered under her breath in amusement.

Glancing right back into his direction again, she caught him smiling and slightly tipping the edge of his hat towards her saying _'Hello again'. _in a non-verbal fashion.

Very flustered, she immediately ducked down into the seat pretending not to see him. "_Was he following me?"_ she thought in worry. _"No...no...I must be going crazy...maybe he just happen to catch the same train as me." _

Carefully slinking her head up slowly over the seat to see if he was still watching her. There he was! Sitting up straight still watching her with a devilish grin across his face. And again she ducked face palming herself in the process. _"Oh shit that man is still looking at me! Damn, just fucking great! I've got weird ass stalker tailing me."_

This was too rich, she wasn't in any mood for games with anyone tonight and she certainly didn't want someone tailing her home either. Trying to think of a quick way to conceal herself away from his view, she was interrupted by the train operator's intercom announcement. **"Now approaching MacArthur Station and transfer point, transfer to SFO Airport/Millbrae, Pittsburg/Bay Point and Fremont bound trains."**

"Thank God I'm saved by the intercom." just hearing that announcement she quickly slipped back into her pumps and grabbing her purse in utter joy. As soon as the train came to a halt she hastily rushed out the train's door.

Relieved she stopped for a brief moment to watch the train's door close with him inside, now standing up the tall man all in red continued to watch her with that devilish grin of his. Staring back at him with wide-eye disgust she was also taken back when she felt his eyes trail all over her stature. _"Pervert! Just go away!"_

But then something unexpected happened. The train's doors re-opened letting him exit the train! "Oh no!" she screamed to herself.

Just like towering behemoth the man all in red slowly waltzed his way towards her. Panic stricken the young woman stumbled a bit trying to remove herself away from his presence. She then turned around quickly to the stairs that lead to the concourse below the transfer station.

Jaunting her way down the steps, she leap off the last one in her clacking stilettos, no-less wasting no time making her way to the other side of the concourse to the upper platform to her next train. Now climbing up the stairs to the **Pittsburg/Bay Point Bart Train platform **she had a sudden urge to glance behind her.

To her surprise he wasn't following...(_Good)..._ feeling relieved she then continued to proceed up the steps. Once she arrived at the top of the platform, there he was right in front of her. Carefully watching her, the tall man all in red just stood there still grinning _and_ grinning!

Her heart immediately sank down into the tenth level depths of despair. "No way! h-how in fuck could he be here standing in front of me?" swallowing down hard in her throat and not knowing what else to do. She cautiously slinked away to the other side of him hiding her face behind her satchel.

When the coast was clear, adjusting her off-white blazer and pencil skirt she sat down onto a very cold bench. Causing her to jump a little to the semi-skin to cold wood contact.

Feeling anxious she wanted to grab her cell phone and call someone or _ANYONE_ for that matter to come and rescue her. But to her digress she recalled earlier that her phone completely dying on her. "Shit! What do I do now?" she murmured in sheer annoyance.

She truly wished that she was somewhere else or with her boyfriend all cuddled up in his arms. But that's not going to happen since he's supposedly with his "family". Heavily sighing to herself in utter frustration, the young woman kept thinking _"This couldn't possibly get any worst? Can it?_"

Briefly looking up at the announcement box for the time. She was slightly surprised to find it was only **8:45pm**. Honestly she thought time was taking all of it's sweet eternity not to press time on forward.

However, going back to that tall man all in red...he was still there, just standing there watching, watching her intently with his dark grin. She shuttered deep inside as she gazed right back at him awe. Never in her whole entire life has she witness someone this so out of place, someone who felt as if they didn't belong.

Which is very strange, since living in for the Bay Area for about a decade there were plenty of weirdos roaming the streets. But this one... was more weird and possibly dangerous.

The young woman had an inkling fear crept over her as if something was telling her this night was going to be much worst than she thought.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Bart train to **Pittsburg/Bay Point** arrived into the **MacAuthur Transfer Point Station**. Slightly relieved she got up from her seated position on the bench and sauntered her way towards the doors of the halted train.

Patiently waiting for the other passengers from **SFO/Millbrae** to disembark from the confines of the train. The young woman causally stepped inside the unusually warm train.

And quickly found a seat next to a _sleeping man_. It wasn't much but she didn't want to be standing up holding onto the railings and bumping into people as the train car swayed against the motions of the tracks.

Slightly sulking she found herself dozing off, but quickly sprang up when the train jerked against a rail. When she moved there was an discarded news paper on the floor under her shoe. Stepping off it, she picked up the news paper and read one it's article title that caught her attention.

''**Bart and SF Police investigates a recent rash of late night robberies and bizarre grizzly murders.''**

Immediately she tossed the newspaper back onto the floor in horror. She didn't want to read the article or what it contained. It was a bad sign and she knows it. Looking around she didn't see that strange tall man all in red with weird glasses anymore. Maybe she was going crazy thinking he was stalking her. Feeling rather silly she shook her head down bewilderment by her actions.

The Bart train made it's way to each stop along the corridor of the **680 freeway** before coming to the second last stop. **North Concord/Martinez** (it was around **10:15pm**) the car looked all ghostly deserted with only a few sprinkles of people continuing onto the final destination.

Before arriving to the last station, she fished into her purse searching for her car keys and the bart ticket to exit out of the **Pittsburg/Bay Point** station. Sighing to herself in dread thought of being alone again on Friday night did weigh heavily on her mind. Just for once she'd wished that stupid asshole paid more attention to her and not be neglecting his 'duties'.

Just as she was about to settle herself down into the seat once more, she noticed that the train car silence was rather eerily deafening...until a strange noise of what sounded like fire crackers blasting in the air came barreling down in the next train from behind her.

Which compelled her and some of the other alerted passengers to lean over or stand up to see what was going on.

**BlAM BAM BAM!** went off the gun of the Casull. And then the thunderous sound of the Jackal hitting the side of the train car's windows from the inside imploding on themselves.

The sound was so loud that everyone in the car where young woman occupied in fled the scene screaming in horror. Before scrambling herself to safety, she was automatically captured from behind, by something or someone who was pulling her by the hair roughly.

"Don't move bitch or your pretty little head will be rolling on the floor." said the assailant hotly down into her ear. "Now get up and come with me." he demanded with force.

She couldn't believe her rotten luck... tonight truly turned out to be her worst nightmare. What can she do about this horrible situation? Run? That was out of the question and besides he would easily subdue her instantly and kill her if she tried.

Or perhaps maybe...just maybe she could use her car keys as a weapon to escape from him. Just before deciding on what to do next a sudden...

Blast of the imploded sliding car doors sailed in the car with chunks of bloodied dismembered corpses of what seemed to look like a humans. The tall man all in red calmly strolled in with two smoking large black and silver guns ready to fire on impact.

But stopped short to see that lovely soft mocha skinned woman he'd been _'eye molesting'_ all evening has been held hostage by a small time vampire.

Shrugging to himself with a wide demonic grin, without much hesitation he sent a bullet flying from the Casull straight into the head of the small time vampire's left eyeball. Causing it to instantly exploded and splatter all over the young mocha skinned woman's face and off white blazer.

And again as another bullet entered the vampire's skull this time ending him. With a unholy holler that came out of the desecrated vampire's mouth as it dissolved into a bloodied mess all over the train's seats, carpet, windows and too the woman it held hostage previously.

To frighten and shaken to say anything, she just stood there with blood and guts all over her clothes and shoes. Wide-eyed with fear plastered all over her face she watched the tall man in red walk right past her.

But then stop, without looking at her...he merely said... " You should be more aware of your surroundings. Someone...would mistake you as pretty little..**_.toy_**." then continued on right into the next car blasting away at another group of rouge vampires.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm so what do you guys think...should I continue this story or just leave it as is?**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think?**


End file.
